Love Thy Enemy
by ZogioAndtheGLEE
Summary: Hermione is back as Head Girl for her 7th year, but she's back without Ron. So when she's forced to room with Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Will she fight their growing attraction or give in to it, risking everything she holds dear? T because I'm paranoid
1. Sleeping arrangements

My new Head Girl badge is pinned securely to my robe and my back-breakingly heavy book bag is strung over my shoulder, making me lean to the left as Ron jokes with Harry while he tries to kiss Ginny goodbye. I can't believe the two of them decided not to come back to Hogwarts for seventh year, but they have both been green lighted right into the Auror program at the ministry, so I guess they really have no need to go back. Me on the other hand, I wouldn't dream of missing my last year.

Ron finally turns his attention back to me only to give me the same puppy dog face he has been wearing since I told him my plans to go back to school without him. He has tried every trick in the book to try and talk me out of going back, but I have made my decision.

"Are you sure about this? It is along time until Christmas break and we can see you again," he pouts, his red hair falling in his solemn face.

"I'm sure Ron. I have to go back and take my NEWTS, but it is only a year and we can write often," I remind him for the hundredth time.

"Well, I'll miss you," he says awkwardly. That is a good way to describe out relationship lately, awkward...and boring.

"I'll miss you too," I tell him, giving him a hug. He pulls back and plants a soft, dry kiss on my lips. I try my hardest to fill the short kiss with sparks, but all I manage is a dull heat.

"Come on Hermione, we need to get on the train," says Ginny. She has tears running down her pink cheeks and her lips are swollen and moist from her and Harry's goodbye kiss. A spike of jealousy at their still loving relationship. Harry looks miserable and has a death grip on her hand. She gives him another quick kiss and then steps onto the scarlet train.

"Bye Hermione," says Harry, his voice thick and scratchy.

"Bye Harry. Bye Ron," I say.

"Bye," he responds in a whisper.

I turn and follow Ginny onto the train. She has already found a compartment and has stowed away her trunk. I shove mine in next to hers and take a seat across from her. She is still sniffling so I turn my face to look out the window. I watch the crowd as it thins and as families wave goodbye to loved ones and then disappear as the train slides out of the station.

Half way to Hogwarts, I leave to go the the first compartment where I will find out my head girl duties and find out who the head boy is. My stomach tightens a bit as I get closer, after all, I will be stuck working with this person all year. But when I slide open the glass door and walk in, the only person there is the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lorean. He has long dark hair that he secures in a ponytail at the base of his neck and a tan, square face. His ice blue eyes lock on me and a warm smile stretches across his handsome face.

"Ah, miss Granger, right on time. I wish I could say the same for your partner Mister... Ah here he is now," says the Professor, his eyes sliding away from my face to look at the person who just opened the glass door and walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor," he says in a smooth, quiet voice that slides over my skin, making me freeze. You have got to be kidding me!

"Hi Granger," he continues after addressing the professor. I don't turn around, I don't have to. I know who is standing right behind me, so close that his warm breath is brushing over my neck.

"Malfoy," I say as my only form of greeting.

"Please have a seat, both of you," says Professor Lorean.

I sit stiffly on the velvet seat. Malfoy lowers himself slowly into the seat as far from me as he can. I glance unwillingly at him and have to catch my breath. He has changed since I last saw him. His white blonde hair is longer and falls in his face, which has hardened and become more defined. He hasn't changed into his robes yet and is only wearing a fairly tight t-shirt and some perfectly fitting jeans. I can see long, lean muscles covering his tall frame and I swear my mouth starts to water. Then I notice his stormy grey eyes are locked on me and I look quickly away, a heated blush spreading over my cheeks. I can practically feel his smirk.

"Well, congratulations on being chosen as head boy and girl. It is quite an honor and one that I hope you will both take seriously. Now, Professor McGonagall has asked me to brief the two of you on some of your duties so you can jump right in when we arrive at the school. The two of you will make sure everyone makes it to the school and there is no fights or problems. Through the year you will supervise your fellow students and enforce the school rules. You have the power to hand out detention and take away points as you see fit, but do not abuse this power. The teachers will depend on you for help running the school and may ask you to perform specific duties. If Professor McGonagall did not believe you were up to the task, she would not have appointed the two of you. Now there has been a change this year. Previously, the head boy and girl would stay in their house's dorms along with the others of their house. But it has been decided that since there are only two of you and not one from each house, a separate room has been set apart for the two of you. It includes a common room similar to the ones in the different houses, a bathroom like the prefect's bathroom and a separate room for each of you. Keep in mind, all of the rules still apply and if you abuse this special privilege, it will be taken away and never returned," after this he gives us both a hard look to re-enforce his words.

"We have our own rooms?" asks Malfoy, a hint of excitement coloring his tone.

"Yes Mister Malfoy, that is what I just said. Now are there any other questions?" asks the Professor, and when neither of us pipe up, he excuses us. I hurry out of the compartment but wait in the hall and grab Draco's arm as he goes to pass me.

"I don't know what McGonagall was thinking making you head boy, but I expect you to pull your half of the load. I can't do all this work alone," I snap as those dark grey eyes bore into me.

"I don't remember anyone asking you to," he says through a half smirk. He pulls his arm gently, but firmly from my shaking grasp and walks away.

I practically run back to my compartment where Ginny is already writing a letter, presumably to Harry, and slam the door closed behind me.

"How's it go?" asks Ginny, only looking up at me when I remain silent. "What's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost," she says.

"Malfoy is head boy, and also my new room mate," I whisper but by the look of horror on her face, I know she had no trouble hearing me.

"Tell me everything!" she demands, her half written letter forgotten.

We spend the rest of the train ride discussing this new turn of events and how terrible this year is bound to be with me stuck in a room with Malfoy. But to my surprise, when we arrive at Hogsmeade Station, Malfoy is quick to leave the train and begin ushering students to the carriages. As I help, I hear Hagrid's familiar call and look over. He waves enthusiastically and I wave back, overjoyed to see him again. But we don't have time to talk as we try and get everyone up to the school.

I sit by Ginny for the sorting and try to pay attention, but I can feel eyes on my back and I have a good idea where they are coming from, which makes it especially hard to concentrate. But the feast is delicious and everyone is happy and chatty and soon it is easy to fall back into the rhythm of this place. It is easy and familiar and it is good to be back. After Professor McGonagall gives us our beginning of the year notices and dismisses us, I turn to say goodnight to Ginny. She looks at me with sympathy all over her face.

"If its too bad, you can come bunk with me," she offers.

"Thanks, I may have to take you up on that offer," I sigh and slip into the crowd.

It takes surprisingly little time to clear the halls of wandering students. I catch glances of Malfoy often, but we don't say much until it is time to find our new room.

"Do you know where it is?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, I asked Professor Lorean on the way to the sorting. It is on the fifth floor just down the hall from the Room of Requirement," he answers and head in that direction. I follow a few lengths behind him. When we come to a large portrait of Professor Snape, Draco stops and smiles.

"Ah, Granger. Figures you would be made head girl. And you Draco. Congratulations," says Snape with a familiar sneer.

"Thank you Professor," says Draco.

"Well I suppose you'll be wanting entrance, and for that you need the password," says Snape and then gives the empty hall a searching look.

"Yes Professor," says Malfoy.

"Your password for the month is Aconite and I would advise you not to forget it," he says.

"Aconite," I say and with a grimace, his portrait swings open, revealing a set of stairs leading down.

We follow the stairs and emerge in an amazing common room. There is a long couch in the center and a couple soft looking arm chairs dotted around the room. Two of the armchairs are placed in front of a roaring fire, the flames of which are burning gold, red, green, and blue. I head to a door on the left side of the room and find a huge bathroom behind it complete with swimming pool sized tub and at least 20 different spouts, just like in the prefects bathroom.

I go back into the common room and find Draco staring at the multicolored flames flickering in the fireplace. Shadows dance over his pale face, defining his angular jaw and brows.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning," I mutter, heading to my room. When he doesn't respond immediately, I open the wooden door and start to close it behind me. Just before the lock clicks home, his soft, whispered response reaches me.

"Goodnight Hermione."


	2. A New Start

Waking up in my new bed is a pleasant experience. It is like swimming slowly to the surface of a pool warmed by the sun and when my face breaks the surface, I am fully awake. I don't get up automatically. Instead I take a moment to appreciate my new bed. It is huge and soft, and as I starfish out, I am surrounded by lovely pillows and a fresh, crisp comforter. When I do sit up, I take another gaze around my amazing room. One wall is completely filled with row after row of books, some old and some new. Kiddie corner to the mini-library is a huge desk loaded with parchment, quills and bottles of ink. But my favorite part of the room is a huge comfortable lounge that is placed under my huge window. From it I have a breath-taking view of the lake and Forbidden Forest. If I had known being Head Girl was this luxurious, I would have done it long ago.

But all too soon it is time to get up and get dressed. I grab my clothes and robes and slip out of my room into the bathroom. I walk carefully around the empty pool sized tub to the shower rooms. I lock the door behind me and set my clothes on the wide counter next to the sink. I walk over to the glass encased shower and turn on the water. I am immediately pummeled by steamy water from all directions. I didn't realize it was a Vichy Shower before I got in, but now I never want to leave. I stay under the pouring water until the last possible moment, then I step reluctantly out and get ready for the day.

When I am done, I head back to my room and grab my bag. It isn't until I am rushing across the common room that I notice the sleeping form, half hanging off the couch. I stop dead in my tracks and stare. Draco is obviously never made it to his bed last night. He is still in his white shirt and slacks, and even his shoes. A silent war battles within me, do I wake him up or leave him there and make it to breakfast? Sighing deeply, I make my decision and walk slowly over to his sleeping form.

He looks so different asleep. All the hard lines and sarcasm have left his face, leaving it soft and almost angelic. His long, dark lashes cast dark shadows on his cheek bones and his lips are slightly parted. A small giggle escapes as I realize something...he is snoring. It isn't loud or obvious, but he is actually snoring. I never expected it, though I never expected to find him sleeping either. I reach out and shake his warm, muscular shoulder.

"Malfoy, wake up," I say. His glazed eyes flutter open and lock right on me, bent over him. I stop shaking him but his gaze keeps me frozen with my and resting on his shoulder.

"Hermione?" he says sleepily and then clears his throat.

"Breakfast is almost over, you should probably get dressed," I say lamely.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," he says and I am finally able to straighten up and leave the room. It isn't until the portrait of Snape swings closed behind me that it hits me. Malfoy said Thanks? What the heII is that about? Malfoy never says thank you.

Totally weirded out, I speed through the halls to the Great Hall and grab a piece of toast just as Professor McGonagall hands me my schedule.

"How is it going with Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger?" she asks, giving me a once over.

"Oh, its okay professor. We haven't had any problems," I answer honestly.

"Well, that's good. Have a good day Miss Granger," she says and walks away. As soon as she is out of ear shot, Ginny practically runs me over and it is a second before I realize what she is saying.

"How was it? Was it awful? Did you two fight? How's your room?" she asks all of this very fast and I have to place a hand over her mouth to stop the spew of questions.

"Nothing exciting happened Ginny. We went to our room, looked around and went to bed. We barely even spoke and when we did, it was cordial. As for the room, it is amazing Ginny. It is absolutely amazing. I will show it to you tonight after dinner if you'd like," I offer and she is quick to agree.

After that she runs off to class and I finally glance down at my schedule. I have Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Ruins today. So with a last look around at the rushing students, I turn and head out the door, running straight into Malfoy. His arms quickly grip me to keep me from falling. The heat from his hands on my arms burns straight through my clothes and spreads over my skin.

"Sorry," he says automatically, then he really looks at who he ran into. I figured he would drop his hands instantly, but he doesn't. Instead, his hands linger on my arms as he stares at me.

"It's okay, its my fault. But I really do have to get to class," I tell him.

"Oh, yeah," he says, letting me go and stepping aside.

I hurry past him, my brain working a mile a minute trying to figure out what is going on with him. Before, he would never have touched me, a filthy mudblood as he so loves to call me. At least he used to. For the first time I realize not once has he called me anything but my name. I am so confused.

But once I make it to class, I am able to put Malfoy out of my head and work on the complicated spell work and taking vigorous notes. And with my head firmly back on schoolwork where it belongs, the day flashes by. I eat a quick lunch with Ginny and go back to class. And before I know it, dinner is served. After we eat, I make sure Malfoy is still at the Slytherin table, and can't help noticing that he is not surrounded by his usual gang of thugs, but rather sitting alone at the end of the table, ignoring the people around him.

Trying to shake the weird feeling the sight gives me, I lead Ginny to my new room. Snape tries to give us trouble, but once I shout the password, he is forced to swing forward and allow entrance. Ginny is understandably amazed by the room I get to live in and we spend a while sitting in the common room talking. But we both have homework so she heads back to the Gryffindor common room and I settle into one of the armchairs and pull out my work.

It isn't long until footsteps announce my roommates return. I look up as he walks in. He nods a greeting to me which I slowly return. I watch him from the corner of my eye as he dumps his bag and heads to his room. When he comes back, his tie is gone and the top buttons of his shirt are undone. He has also ditched his shoes and is only in his socks.

"Do you mind if I work out here?" he asks.

"Go ahead," I tell him with a shrug.

"Thanks," he says and I can't take it anymore.

"What has happened to you Malfoy? Why are you so different?" I burst out and he stares at me.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Well, your supposed to be all sarcastic and mean and hate me. Instead you are all polite and nice and helpful," I say, realizing how lame it sounds.

"Do you want me to be that way?" he asks quietly, his dark eyes never leaving mine.

"No, it is...nice. I just don't know why you're doing it," I say.

"I don't want to be a jerk Hermione, and now that the Dark Lord and his followers are gone, I don't have to be. I don't have to impress them and keep them happy," he explains.

"I guess that makes sense," I admit.

"I don't want to keep fighting with you Hermione. I know we will probably never be friends, but I don't think we have to be enemies. We have to work together all year, live together. It would be nice to be able to do that without fighting all the time," he says, and I am surprised by the lack of anger of sarcasm in his voice. He just sounds extremely tired.

"That would be nice," I tell him and for the first time, a half smile tugs at his lips.

"Thanks. Now could you explain this question to me," he says, pointing to a page in our Transfiguration homework.

I nod and help him. It is strange how easy it is to talk to him now that he isn't such a jerk. Who knew that there was actually a decent guy behind his hateful exterior? We spend a few hours in companionable silence, working and once in a while comparing notes and answers. It turns out he is a lot smarter than I gave him credit for. When we are done, I go pack away my books and get in my pajamas. But once I am ready to get in bed, I realize I left my wand sitting on the table in the common room. Hoping Malfoy has gone to bed, I sneak back out there to get my wand. Luck is not on my side. He is sitting hunched over in the same armchair I left him in, a large, old looking book open in his lap. When he hears me he looks up and I can't help laughing. He looks like a little kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What are you reading?" I ask, still smiling. To my surprise, a faint blush tints his usually pale cheeks.

"I'm...ah...Dracula," he answers, looking down.

"Is that a first edition?" I ask and almost squeal when he nods. "Oh, I love that book! I can't believe you have a first edition! That must have cost a fortune!" I gush before I can stop myself.

"I actually found it in a used bookstore in Romania when we visited. It was actually quite cheap," he says laughing.

"You are so lucky!" I tell him and he shrugs.

"Did you forget something?" he asks, eyeing me and I remember I am only in my pajamas.

"Oh, um yeah, I forgot my wand," I say, pointing to it still laying on the table. He reaches over and grabs it, holding it out to me. When I take it, our hands brush and I am surprised again by how warm and soft his skin is, and by the tingle that spreads over my hand, emanating from his touch. "Thanks," I tell him.

"Your welcome."

"Well, goodnight," I say.

"Night," he responds and then drops his eyes back to his book. But when I turn and head back to my room, I can feel his gaze on my back. Maybe there is more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye.

**Hey guys thanks for reading! xxx**

**Yea I know i've been really bad lately and I will try and get a chapter up once a week from now on!**

**Reviews are Love!**

**Zogio xxx**


	3. Haunting Past

**_Hermione_**

It is impossible for me to sleep. I lay in bed, staring at the stone ceiling, trying to clear my head. I try everything: counting sheep, counting backwards from 100, everything I can think of and still my eyes are wide open with no hopes of closing. Sighing in exasperation, I throw off the covers, grab my Ancient Ruins book and head out to the common room to sit by the fire.

The only light in the room is cast by the low flames burning in the grate. It causes everything in the room to cast long, flickering shadows across the floor. I pad over in my bare feet and take a seat in the chair closest to the fire and, tucking my legs beneath me, have a seat. I open the book in my lap to the place I left off and begin to read. I don't notice the precise moment when I began to feel sleepy but eventually the markings on the page begin to blur and my eyes close of their own accord.

_**Draco**_

The view out my window is still and silent. Nothing is moving, not even the leaves on the trees of the Forbidden Forest. A full moon casts a silvery spell over the entire scene, but I can't focus enough to appreciate it. I haven't really been able to sleep for weeks now. Every time I lay down and close my eyes, terrible images flash behind my eye lids. All of the horrible things I have done, the pain I have caused everyone, haunts me every time I try to relax. Before, I was able to push those things away, to hide them in the dark recesses of my mind and ignore them. But now, they refuse to be ignored. They spring forward every time I try to hide them, commanding my attention.

Frustrated, I turn on the enchanting scene below and storm out of my room and into the common room. But there, I stop dead in my tracks as I realize I am not alone. A hunched form is tucked into an armchair by the fire. I walk slowly and quietly over until I can see her face. Her eyes are closed and her lips are slightly parted. The light from the fire makes the soft cream colored skin over her face and arms glow. She looks so...peaceful. A stab of envy hits me in the chest as I watch her slow, deep breathing. But I force it away. She deserves to be peaceful, I don't. With a silent sigh I tip-toe over to the couch and grab the throw blanket draped over the back. I walk back over to Hermione and gently lay the blanket over her. She stirs a moment before settling into the blanket and becoming still once more.

For a while, I just watch her, hoping that a small piece of that peacefulness will soak into me. It is strange, the light, fluttery feeling in my stomach and the pounding in my chest whenever I look at her. I have been attracted to girls before, but they have never affected me like this. Just the sound of her voice sends heat flowing over my skin. But I know it is all for nothing. We fought on opposite sides of a war, we both lost friends. And now that it is over, I can finally admit, I fought for the wrong side. I was not brave like Hermione. I didn't choose the right side, I chose the easy side, the one I thought would win. We may not be enemies anymore, but I don't hold any hope that we will ever be more than friends.

But I can't ignore the fact that her presence, the soft sounds of her breathing, are like a sedative and I am suddenly exhausted. Not wanting to seem any more creepy than I already feel, I walk over to the couch to sit down instead of the chair next to her where I would like to sit. It isn't long until my eyes refuse to stay open and for the first time in weeks, I sink into a dreamless sleep.

**_Hermione_**

I wake up with sunlight shining through the east window right into my eyes. I am so stiff from sleeping curled up in the chair all night I can barely move. I force my joints to move and uncurl so I can stand, and when I do, a blanket falls to the floor. I pick it up and stare at it, confused. I didn't have a blanket when I went to sleep, but I recognize it from the couch. So I scoop up my fallen Ancient Ruins book and turn to put the blanket back where it belongs. But when I get there and see the long, half naked form stretched out on the cushions, I stop cold. Draco is once again sleeping on the couch, but this time he isn't wearing his uniform. In fact the only thing he is wearing is a pair of bottle green, striped pajama pants. My eyes drop to his bare chest and an intense tingling swoops through me settling low in my stomach. His pale, flawless skin flows over a defined chest and waving abs that would make any girl drool. Once again his face is relaxed and breathtaking in its complex, angular beauty. As I am staring, dumbstruck, he stretches his arms over his head, his muscles popping out, becoming even more defined as he flexes, and his eyes flutter open. When they lock on me they widen slightly and a smile tugs up one corner of his mouth.

"Morning," he rasps in a sleepy voice.

"Morning," I respond, blushing at the guilty tint in my voice.

"How did you sleep?" he asks sitting up and rubbing his long fingered hands over his face.

"Too well considering I had no room to move and I was curled up in a chair. I am suffering for it this morning though. Thanks for the blanket by the way," I say, a little too fast for my feigned nonchelance to be completely believable.

"No problem, you looked cold," he shrugs, but I notice he doesn't quite meet my eyes when he says it.

"Well, I should get ready for school," I say taking a few steps back, towards my room.

"Yeah, me too," he agrees and stands. It hits me again just how handsome and tall and angelic he looks with his pale skin and light hair. I spin and walk quickly into my room. What the hell is wrong with me? I have a boyfriend, and I love Ron...I think. Even though he hasn't written back to me. I wrote and sent him a letter the first day we were here. It shouldn't take that long to get a response, unless he isn't sending one.

Thoroughly depressed by my turn of thoughts, I get dressed and head straight to breakfast, only stopping long enough to yell at some second years playing with some fireworks in the hall. Through the entire day, my bad mood from this morning doesn't lift, in fact, it only seems to get worse as I run over and over the faults in my relationship with Ron. Then, after dinner, it all comes to a head and I can't take it anymore.

I am sitting in my common room with Ginny doing homework when the small owl spotter owl taps on the window. Ginny hops up and throws open the window, letting the owl flutter in and land on the arm of the couch.

"That's Harry's new owl, Newt!" she says excitedly, hurrying over to get her letter from his leg.

She tears it open and begins to read, stroking the owls smooth feathers absently. I go back to my homework, trying to focus through the fog of disappointment swirling in my head. So it is a little while before I realize Ginny is talking to me. I look up with what I am sure is a clueless look and she rolls her green eyes at me.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I ask.

"I was saying that Harry sent a message for you from Ron," she sighs. A small, warm spark spreads through my chest at her words.

"What is it?" I demand, sure it will be a separate piece of paper or a message of warmth and love.

"Hi," she says. I stare at her for a moment, sure I misheard her.

"What?" I ask when she doesn't continue.

"Tell Hermione that Ron says hi," she reads aloud. I stare at her, trying to control the wave of anger and resentment threatening to engulf me.

"That's all?" I ask, but I have no real hope for more.

"Yeah, I guess that's it," she says quietly, watching me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Well thanks. You can tell Ron I got his message," I say and I am glad my voice doesn't betray the flood of emotions swirling in my head.

"Yeah, okay," she says, looking away.

"Hey Ginny, I think I'll call it a night. It's been a long day," I tell her. She nods quickly and packs up her books.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. And just think, its the weekend!" she says, trying and failing to sound excited.

"Thank goodness. Night Ginny," I say, very little emotion in my voice.

"Night Hermione," she says and walks out, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Unable to fight them anymore, I drop my face into my hands and let the resentment and anger and depression boil up and over until warm tears are streaming down my cheeks and dropping to the carpeted floor below. Just as things are getting really bad, I hear the portrait hole open and footsteps heading straight for me. I don't have time to do anything but look up before he is standing there, eyes wide and brow furrowed. As I stare up at him, a plethora of emotions sliding across his face, ending with confusion.

"Hermione?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh Cliffhanger! I must be evil or something...<br>****Anyways since I was up until about three in the morning writing and re-writing this on two consecutive nights, I can't promise i will be this good in the future. Loves!**

**Zogio xxx**

**P.s Reviews are love x**


	4. A Change In The Game

**Its really bad of me for not updating for so long! I already have the nex three chapters after this! I will post one every day until Sunday. Then there might be a two day wait. Sorry I'm rambling :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm..ah...I'm sorry Malfoy, I was just cleaning up," I mumble thickly, scattering to pick everything up which promptly falls to the floor again. When I bend to try again, I feel a warm hand on my arm, pulling me back to a standing position.<p>

"Stop Hermione, just leave it. Can you tell me what is wrong please," he says firmly, but not unkindly. My shoulders slump and I give up.

"Just stupid boyfriend crap, it isn't important," I mutter, avoiding eye contact.

"It obviously is important. I'm your friend Hermione, you can tell me," he says and I can easily hear the insecurity in his voice. I realize then that what I decide to say now can either make or break this friendship, and I suddenly realize just how bad I need it right now. So instead of playing it off, and lying, I do something I never expected to do in my wildest dreams, I confide in Draco Malfoy.

"Well, Ron is supposed to love me, he says he does, and I have written him twice since I got back to school. But he has never written me back and today, when Harry wrote to Ginny, Ron told Harry to tell Ginny to tell me hi. That's it, that is all I have heard from him since I got on the train," I spew quickly, realizing how lame it sounds. I am sure he is just going to laugh, call me immature and walk away.

"He is an idiot," says Draco, and for a second, I am sure I misheard him.

"What?" I ask through a stuffy nose.

"Weasley is an idiot. He obviously doesn't realize what he is risking. Don't let him hurt you like this Hermione. Don't give him this power over you, don't give anyone power over you, ever," insists Draco.

"I don't know why I let this get me so mad. I am not usually this crazy, I swear," I sigh, plunking down on the couch.

"I know that. This war has changed people Hermione, believe me, I know that better than anyone. We have both lost friends, people we loved and cared about. So now, when we see people pulling away, it is even harder to take. But don't let one insignificant flea like Weasley ruin you. You deserve so much better than that," says Draco, kneeling in front of me and placing one long finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

His stormy grey eyes burn into mine, forcing me to recognize the hurt and understanding burning in them. And I realize that he actually does know what I am feeling, his family was the same way with him at times, as were his friends. Without really thinking it through, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tight. There is only a slight hesitation on his part before his arms wind around my waist and he returns my embrace, holding me tight against his chest. I can feel the pounding of his pulse in the base of his neck as it presses against my cheek. His arms are strong and warm around me, providing a sense of comfort and peace I haven't felt since before the war started. I release a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding and settle in, more than content to stay her for a little piece of forever.

Draco

Hermione is so small and warm in my arms. I can feel her every breath as I hold her tight against me. I inhale deeply, taking in the floral scent of her hair and skin. She feels so soft and breakable but I refuse to let her go. Every dark thought and regret and nightmare that has plagued me since I got caught up in the war slip away as I hold her. Then, her shoulders begin to shake softly and a wet warmth spreads over my shoulder. I realize she is crying again, but I don't say anything. I just carefully shift us until we are both seated semi-comfortably on the couch and I just let her cry.

I don't know exactly when her sobs turned to deep, rhythmic breaths, but eventually I realize she is asleep. For a moment I am at a loss, I don't know what I should do. I could just slip away and leave her sleeping on the couch, or I could just stay here, holding her all night. The second choice is definitely the more appealing of the two, but that would probably not be the best thing for either of us. So, moving with a caution I never knew I was capable of, I shift until I am standing with her cradled like a small child in my arms. Her head is still resting on my shoulder and her arms are still around my neck, making it easier to carry her across the common room, through her bedroom door and over to her bed. Carefully, I lean over and lay her down. Her arms slip from around my neck and her face falls to the side as it comes to a rest on the pillow. I manage to free a blanket from under her and, pulling off her shoes, pull it over her.

I hesitate, watching her relaxed face with a small smile on her lips and tear streaks down her cheeks. Giving in to my impulses, I lean over and brush my lips over her warm cheek, lingering just long enough to inhale deeply of her intoxicating scent. When I stand to leave, I notice the day bed under the window. I know it is a lame excuse, but it is all I may wake up and need me again. Besides, I seem to only be able to sleep when I can hear her breathing, so I tiptoe over the day bed and stretch out. My head is just raised enough to look out the window at the moon bathed grounds below. I look down at the awe inspiring sight and listen to Hermione's soft breathing and before I know it, I sink into unconsciousness, the taste of her still on my lips.

Hermione

I can tell that it is still early when I wake up, and though my eyes are still itchy with tiredness and I long for another couple hours sleep, my eyes refuse to cooperate and stay wide open. The room around me is still dark, with no more than a predawn light beginning lighten the darkness in the room. I cuddle deeper under the covers, pressing my face into my pillow, but then a strange sound has my ears perked and stills my movement. For a moment it is silent, then it happens again. My head snaps up and spins around, searching the room. When my gaze falls on the long, light shape stretched across my day bed, memories of last night come flooding back. And the first thing that pops into my head is how did I get in my bed? I definitely didn't walk here, Malfoy must have carried me. Oh heck, I hope I wasn't too heavy, that would just be too embarrassing to handle.

Then thoughts of how kind and supportive he was push the embarrassment away and a warmth spreads through my chest, flowing through my veins until my whole body is warm and tingly. Thoughts of Ron start to intrude as I slip out of bed and pad over to his sleeping form. This time he is fully dressed, missing only his shoes. He is laying on his side with his back to the window, an arm under his head as his only pillow. Looking at him now, it is hard to remember why I ever hated him. Sighing, quietly, I walk back over to the bed, grab a blanket and return to the day-bed. Thankful that the bed is nice and wide, I lay gently down next to him, pulling the blanket over both of us. Guilt over Ron gnaws at me as I settle in, but I shove it away. Draco showed more feeling for me last night than Ron has since I met him. Besides, Ron doesn't even care enough to write me back. So shoving away the guilt, I close my eyes and focus on Draco's light snores, letting them pull me to unconsciousness.

Draco

When I wake up, sunlight is flooding through the window behind me. I can tell by the angles of the shadows that it is well past sunrise. In fact, I would guess it was after lunch time. For a second, I panic, but then I remember it is Saturday and relax. Then I realize where I am and I sit straight up. Hermione is nowhere to be seen, but I am still laying on her day bed. When I hear footsteps coming toward me, I quickly lay back down and close my eyes, though I am not quite sure why I feign sleep. I work hard to keep my breathing even and deep as I feel her getting closer. But I stop breathing completely when she sits next to me and then lays down, stretching out at my side. She is careful not to touch me, but I can feel the heat coming off of her in waves that engulf me.

I hazard a peek and see her back to me, a thick book supported in her hands, held out in front of her. I can't stay quiet any longer, I stretch out, brushing against her and break the comfortable silence.

"Well this is cozy," I say and she jumps about a mile in the air before falling off the bed onto the carpeted floor. Instantly contrite, I jump to my feet and hold out my hand to help her up. She places her small hand in mine and I pull her to her feet, holding onto her until she quits wobbling and gets her feet. I can't stop the small bark of laughter as I look at her. Her hair fell forward to cover her face when she fell and she looks insane. I reach out and swipe it away from her face. She stares up at me with wide, startled eyes and flushed cheeks.

"I...I'm...I'm sorry, I thought you were still asleep. I didn't mean to wake you," she says, blood flooding her cheeks making them burn a crimson red. Another laugh escapes and she looks away from me. "Sorry," she repeats quietly and I realize I have hurt her feelings by laughing at her. She turns to walk out the door and I quickly grab her arm, effectively stopping her.

"No, don't leave. I am sorry I laughed," I tell her but she doesn't look at me.

"It's okay, I get it," she says so quietly I can barely hear her.

"No, you don't get it. I was laughing because of your pink cheeks and wide eyes. You looked so scared of me," I explain softly, trying to make her understand. When she doesn't look at me still, I tug her toward me and place a finger under her chin, forcing her face up until I can see her shining eyes. "It was nice Hermione. I never meant to give you any doubt about that. It was nice waking up with you next to me," I tell her, holding her gaze with my own.

"You weren't mad?" she asks.

"Being mad was the furthest emotion from my mind Hermione," I tell her, a bit surprised when my voice deepens and becomes rougher.

My hand that is still under her chin raises to cup her cheek. I brush my thumb over her bottom lip and I can feel her warm, shaky breath blow over my skin, raising goosebumps over my arms and back. I slip my hand back until it is resting at the back of her neck and pull her softly toward me. She steps closer and closer until she is less than an inch from me. I can feel her shaking as her trembling hands lift up and come to a rest on my chest.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Hermione. I won't hurt you," I whisper huskily, more than a little shaky myself but never so sure of what I wanted.

"I'm not afraid," she whispers, but I can hear the insecurity in her voice.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask, slipping my free arm around her waist and closing the last inch between us. I can feel every inch of her body pressed flush against mine and I can feel her pounding pulse in her neck. Her wide, shining brown eyes are locked on mine and I couldn't look away if I wanted to.

Her head lifts almost imperceptibly in what I take as a nod and her tongue slips out unconsciously, wetting her bottom lip. That is all it takes to break my control. Never once closing my eyes or breaking her gaze, I lean closer until I can feel her breath brushing over my face. There is less than an inch of space between our lips and I hesitate just long enough to lock the sight in my memory before I close only space remaining between us.


	5. Consequences

Draco's face gets closer and closer until I am not longer breathing. His pale blonde hair has fallen in his face, casting shadows over his cheeks, but I can still see his grey eyes. They are so dark and stormy they are almost black as he refuses to look away. Then his lips are on mine and an explosion of feelings explodes through my body, radiating out from the points where our lips meet. It feels like fire is burning its way through my veins, leaving behind an intense heat and electricity as it works its way through my limbs and chest, settling low in my stomach. My eyes finally close, but his face is burned in my vision. I can still see every inch of that beautiful image. Then sight gives way to touch. Draco's lips are firm and frantic against mine. His arm is tight around my waist, holding me tight against his body while his other hand is tangled in my hair, holding my face to his. I can feel his heart pounding beneath my hands resting on his chest. My head is fuzzy as his tongue runs along the seam of my lips, seeking entry. I open to him and his tongue sweeps against mine, his taste bursting over my own tongue. He tastes like velvet chocolate and moonlight and something uniquely dangerous that makes me ache for more.

My hands slide up to tangle in his long hair, the soft tresses gripped tight in my fist. Now it is me holding his face in place. I can feel every inch of his body pressed tight against mine, making the most sensitive areas ache with need. Impossibly, his grip on me tightens, but the ferocity of the kiss smooths out into a heat breaking gentility and I know without a doubt that this boy could steal my heart, and he could also shatter it into a million pieces.

Without stopping to think or give myself time to change my mind, I drop my hands back to his chest and give him a firm push away from me, effectively ending our kiss. He takes a dazed step back and drops his hands to his sides. His face is a mask of fuzzy confusion.

"I can't...I'm sorry," I whisper before turning and rushing from my room, through the common room and out of the portrait, leaving Draco alone and confused behind me.

DRACO

My lips sting and my body is cold and frozen in place. I can still feel the ghost of her body against mine but it is just a mocking echo of the real thing. For a long time I am unable to move. I have no idea what happened, all I can think about is the feel of Hermione in my arms, the feel of her lips, her tongue tangled with mine. I can still taste her, like the ocean and cinnamon and rain tinted summer air. Kissing her was like being on every drug known to wizards and all those not known, but without any bad side effects. I could barely think, all I could do was feel, all I knew was Hermione, her taste, her body, her warmth. Then, without warning, she was gone.

When the feeling begins seeping back into my legs and arms, I leave her is nothing left for me there. I stride to my room, pull on my cloak and practically run from the common room, out the portrait hole, through the castle and out to the grounds. Waisting no time, I grab my broom from where I last stored it, swing my leg over it and shoot into the sky . Leaning close to the handle, I shoot forward, becoming a blur. Anger burns through me, anger at myself for letting her get to me, but mostly anger at I fly and fly and fly until all I can see is pale blue sky and the wispy white clouds that freeze my now moist skin, making it sting until I can no longer feel the anger and the longing absence her touch left behind.

HERMOINE

Ginny knows something is wrong the second she sees my face. She immediately leave the Gryffindor table where she was eating breakfast and pulls me back out of the room, through the hall into a small alcove.

"What happened," she demands as soon as she is sure we are alone.

"I kissed Draco Malfoy," I tell her, seeing no reason to lie and needing her friendship.

"You what?" she says loudly.

"I kissed Malfoy," I repeat, though I know she heard me.

"Tell me everything," she orders and I do. I tell her how nice he has been and how he was so helpful last night and how hurt I was that Ron hasn't bothered to write. I spill my guts to her and she listens with quiet intensity, never saying a word until I have told her every last detail. When I am done, her eyes are wide and her jaw has dropped.

"Why did you push him away then, if you like him so much?" she asks as soon as she gets her voice back.

"Because I am supposed to be in love with Ron, Ginny!" I snap at her.

"We don't get to choose who we love Hermione. Ron is my brother and I love him, but he is a moron. You were right to be upset at him, there is no excuse for him acting the way he is. Don't let what you feel you are supposed to be be feeling for Ron stop what you could feel for someone who could truly make you happy Hermione," says Ginny quietly and calmly, reaching out to take my hand.

"But it is Draco Malfoy, no one would ever understand," I sigh.

"Who cares? Those of us who are really your friends will accept your decision Hermione. Besides, if what you told me is true, it seems Draco Malfoy is not the bully he once was," she reminds me.

"I don't know what to do Ginny," I tell her, desperation clear in my voice..

"I can't tell you what to do Hermione, all I can do is support your decision. Now, why don't we head to the Library and get some homework done?" suggests Ginny and I jump at the chance.

For the next couple hours, I submerse myself in schoolwork and I am finally able to put boy trouble out of my mind. But only temporarily. By dinner time, all my homework is done and there is nothing else to distract me as I walk into the Great Hall. My eyes immediately flit over tot he Slytherin table where they land on Draco. He is sitting next to Nicola Cartson who is much to close to him for my comfort. He seems to be mostly ignoring her advances, but it still makes my stomach churn.

I follow Ginny over to our table and load my plate, but I can't really make myself eat. I pick at a piece of bread and have a few bites of stew, but eventually I give up and, bidding Ginny goodnight, head for my room. Once there, I decide to wait for Draco, to explain what happened earlier. But while I am waiting, there is a tap on the window. When I open it, Ron's owl Pig flutters in with a letter tied to his tiny leg. It is tough getting him to stay still long enough to free the letter. When I finally manage to get it, I rip it open and begin to read:

Dear Hermione,

I am sorry it has taken me so long to write back, but I know how you get about homework and I didn't want to disrupt your studying. Everything is pretty much the same here. The Ministry has had me and Harry training from morning until night every day to get ready for our Auror entrance exams, but most of it is pretty fun so I can't complain too much. I miss you and wish you were here cheering me on. Ginny told me you have to share a room with Malfoy, but that is was such an awesome room it was worth it. I hope he isn't giving you too much trouble because if he is, Harry and I will personally show up to kick his arse, muggle style. I can't wait to see you again.

Love you,

Ron

I stare at the letter in my shaking hands, guilt swallowing me. Then footsteps announce my roommates return and I look up to see Draco's guarded face staring at me.

"I see you got the letter you were so worried about. I am sure everything is all rainbows and unicorns for you now," he says coldly, striding away from me toward his room.

"Draco, wait!" I say, standing and walking quickly toward him.

"What for?" he snaps, stopping and turning to look at me, his face a mask of anger. But I can see behind the anger. I can see the deep hurt in his eyes and I feel tears spring to my eyes.

"I need to talk to you about what happened," I tell him, reaching out to grab his hand. He jerks away from me and takes a step closer to his room.

"There is nothing to say. Weasley sent you a letter full of love and kisses and now everything is better between the two of you. Last night was a mistake Hermione, and now that we both know what you want, it won't happen again. Now go write Weasley a nice long letter professing your undying love. You don't even have to tell him about what happened this morning. It can be our little dirty secret," says Draco and without another word, spins on his heel and walks into his room, slamming the door behind him. I hear the lock click into place and it rings out with finality.

Feeling completely hollow inside, I walk over to my room and without even pausing to change into my pajamas, I fall on my bed, fully dressed and let the tears fall. I don't blame Draco for his anger, I deserve it. I led him on, told him I wanted to kiss him both verbally and with my every action and then I rejected him. And tonight when he came in, I was reading a note from Ron, acting like nothing had changed. He was right to be angry, he was right to yell. I could see the hurt in his face, the heart breaking sadness filling his eyes. I rejected him and now I have lost the new friendship we formed, the friendship that allowed me to sleep at night and to make it through the day.

Even now, I can hear the floor in his room creaking as he walks over it and I know he is pacing. With every squeak of a floorboard I can feel his anger and hurt and restlessness like a blanket of pain, continually covering me. Hot tears streak down my cheek as I try to sleep, but it never comes. I spend every minute of the night listening to his pacing which never ceases and it isn't until morning that I realize I was not crying over my betrayal to Ron, I was crying over the loss of Draco. The thought is like a punch in the stomach. It brings me up short and I can barely breathe. Could my feelings have changed so quickly? Thoughts of the kiss intrude, the heat and passion, the gentility. I have never felt like that before, not with Ron of Krum or anyone. It was like Draco lit a fire in me that could burn away any bad thing that could ever happen to me, and I pushed him away. And as the first streaks of morning light begin pouring through my window, coloring the ceiling, I finally drift to sleep, aware of the fact that I may have made the biggest mistake of my life.


	6. Breaking Point

I don't wake up until lunch time when I feel the foot of my bed dip noticeably. I snap awake and sit up, unable to help the spark of hope that dies instantly when I see the long flaming red hair of Ginny. She has a plate in her hand piled with sandwiches which she places next to me on my nightstand.

"I was worried when you didn't come down to eat," she says when I rub the sleep from my eyes and focus on her.

"Sorry, I didn't get to sleep until early this morning," I mumble, my voice thick with sleep. I push myself up into a seated position and reach for the bottle of water next to the bed. Once I drain it, I pick up one of the sandwiches and take a bite. Ginny is watching me closely and I roll my eyes.

"I am fine Ginny, I am not going to explode or burst out in tears. I am just going to eat a sandwich," I tell her and she finally smiles.

"Sorry, but when my best friend is upset, it is hard not to worry a little," she shrugs unapologetically.

"Its okay, I am doing better after I got some sleep," I lie. In reality, my stomach is still churning and my chest feels empty and cold.

"Good, have you decided which boy toy you are going to hang on to then?" she asks and the curiosity in her voice is plain.

"Draco made the decision for me last night when he found me reading this," I tell her, grabbing Ron's letter off the side table and pushing it into her hand. She is quiet for a minute while she reads and when she looks up, there is a definite scowl on her face.

"That git! There was no reason he couldn't have picked up a quill and written you a letter. This had to take him all of what? Ten seconds? If he were here I would curse him into oblivion!" rants Ginny. Everything she said and more passed through my mind last night, but hearing someone else say it seems to make it even worse.

"Stop Ginny. It doesn't matter anyway. Draco pretty much told me he doesn't want anything more to do with me last night when he saw me reading that so it doesn't make any difference anyway," I explain, struck again by the cold feeling in my chest.

"Well I guess that explains why Nicola was all over him in the Great Hall," mumbles Ginny.

"What was that?" I ask, a cold trickle creeping up my spine.

"Down in the Great Hall, that Nicola girl was all over Malfoy at the Slytherin table," explains Ginny.

"And what was he doing?" I ask, trying to sound uninterested and failing miserably.

"He was soaking it up, but I couldn't help noticing that he couldn't stop searching our table and I have a good idea I know who he was searching for," says Ginny with a sly smile.

"Well he has moved on, he obviously doesn't need to be searching for me," I snap. "Sorry," I say when she raises her eyebrow at me, reminding me that it isn't her fault that any of this is happening. It is my fault and my fault alone.

"Oh please Hermione, he is only with that troll to make you jealous because you hurt his manly pride," says Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"I hurt a lot more than his pride Ginny, I think I ruined everything."

Draco

I can barely stand the feel of Nicola's body pressed against mine. She is worse than the giant squid and will not leave me alone. Her perfume is smothering me with its sickly sweet abundance and I can't stop wondering if she bathes in the stuff or if she even has a sense of smell left. We are sitting in the Great Hall, eating dinner. Well I'm trying to eat dinner anyway. The girl will not let go of me long enough to let me take a bite.

I didn't actually mean to lead her on, it was sort of an accident. I had just come back from flying my broom again and didn't want to go to my room and risk running into Hermione, so I went into the Slytherin Common Room to see who I could find to talk to. Nicola was sitting on the couch, but when she saw me, she was suddenly all over me, inviting me to sit with her. I gladly accepted her offer, hoping she could distract me from the gnawing ache in my chest that has taken up residence there since I fought with Hermione. And now I can't get rid of her.

Unintentionally, my eyes rake the Gryffindor table...again...and for the first time, they land on a pair of sad brown eyes watching me from across the room. I have to fight away the guilt that swamps me and I remind myself that she rejected me, she didn't want me so why should I feel guilty for being with another girl? I shouldn't. But the urge to shove Nicola away and run over to Hermione, sweep her into my arms and run so far from this place no one will ever find us, is hard to resist.

"The mudblood is staring at you again. Should we giver her a show?" Nicola breathes in my ear and anger pulses through me. I shove away from her and turn, jaw clenched with trying to suppress my rage.

"Don't you ever, ever call her that. Don't ever call anyone that," I snap furiously and everyone within hearing distance turns to stare at me.

"But Draco, baby, it is what she is. You have said so for years," she reminds me with wide, scared eyes.

"I was wrong. And if I ever hear you saying that word again, you will be answering to the head boy, and I am not a forgiving person. And I am not your baby," I tell her with cold fury and without a second glance.

Unable to go back to the Slytherin common room or even my own common room, I head out to the grounds, grab my broom and fly across the lake to the trees beyond. While I was trying to escape Hermione, I found a small alcove on the opposite side of the lake and that is where I head now. When I get there, I sink down on the soft grass and stare up at the darkening sky. If I don't stop talking to girls, I am not going to have anywhere in the castle that can go to avoid them.

Hermione

I watch dumbfounded as Draco storms from the Great Hall after obviously getting into what looked like a fight with his girlfriend. Ginny looks at me with confusion all over her face and I probably look just as confused. I look down at my nearly full plate. Watching Malfoy with that girl made it hard to choke anything down. And it was obvious that he was enjoying her attention up until she said something in his ear, then everything changed. He shouted at her and left to go who knows where.

I know I am not going to be able to eat anything else, so telling Ginny I'll see her in the morning, I head to my common room. But just as I am leaving the Great Hall, a slytherin girl I have never talked to walks up to me and without looking at me or stopping she says:

"He was defending you, just so you know."

"Wait, what?" I ask and she slows and looks over her shoulder.

"Draco, he fought with Nicola because he was defending you. You should keep than in mind while you are messing with him. He deserves someone better," she says and then she is gone.

I don't fully comprehend what she said until I am standing in the center of the common room. When it does hit me, I feel like I have been slapped awake. If Draco really did hate me, he wouldn't have fought his new girlfriend for me. The girl in the hall was right, he does deserve better. But that last two days have been pure misery. I feel like a giant has grabbed a hold of my lungs and is slowly squeezing tighter and tighter. I was sad to leave Ron, but being away from him hasn't caused me nearly as much pain as the last 2 days avoiding Draco.

I sit down on the couch and put my head between my knees, trying to fight back the dizziness that is spinning the room. I know what everyone thinks I should do. I know Ron is the safest choice, the easy choice. But I am sick of making choices just to make everyone else happy and to avoid trouble. Maybe it is time I started making decisions that will make me happy and just let everyone else either accept it, or hate me. My hands are shaking as I realize what I am planning, so with my head still between my knees and a pale face and shaking hands, I must look pretty sick when Draco sweeps into the room.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" exclaims Draco, rushing over and standing in front of me. He reaches out and places a cool hand on my cheek, checking my temperature. His touch ignites a warm glow under my skin that starts to chip at the ice that has taken up residence in my chest.

"I'm okay, just thinking," I tell him, looking up. He immediately steps away and the flash of relief in his face is quickly replaced by cool indifference.

"Whatever. I don't know why I asked int eh first place," he mumbles and, turning on his heel, starts to walk away.

"Wait Draco!" I shout, louder than I intended.

"What do you want Hermione," he sighs. There is no anger or hate in his voice. He just sounds very, very tired.

"I was wrong," I tell him, staring at his back which is still facing me.

"About what?" he says with quiet exhaustion.

"You. I was wrong to push you away," I mumble quietly. To my surprise, when he turns, it is anger that fills his face and voice.

"Why are you doing this to me Hermione? Isn't it enough that you have taken away the only friend I had at this stupid school this year? Isn't it enough that you shoved me away and treated me like a parriah? I can't take any more Hermione, I don't have anything else to give you. What else could you possibly want from me?" he shouts, his hands clenched.

"You. I just want you," I whisper and his eyes widen slightly.

"For how long Hermione? Until Ronnie writes you another sappy love letter? Until your friends start to hate you for being with me? I deserve better than that Hermione, I can't take you pushing me away again. You can only stretch me so far before I finally break," he snaps and I can feel warm tears begin to fill my eyes. Maybe I was wrong and he doesn't want me anymore.

"I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have said anything. I am just...sorry," I mumble as the tears spill over . I can see the hurt and anguish coloring every feature of his beautiful face. His jaw is clenched so tight I don't know how his teeth haven't broken.

Then, the anger is back and he is stalking toward me. Soon he is towering over me and I step backward. He follows me until my back it to the wall and I am staring up at him in fear of what he may do. His arms come up and smack on the wall on either side of me. I am pinned with no hope for escape. But he doesn't hit me, instead he lowers his face so fast I barely have time to brace myself before his lips claim mine. He takes another step closer, dissolving the space between us and pressing our bodies together so I am pinned tightly between the wall and his hard body.

His mouth is fierce and demanding as it moves against mine. I can feel every ounce of hurt and betrayal I caused as his tongue sweeps into my mouth, bringing with it the taste of chocolate and moonlight. My arms wind around his shoulders and my fingers tangle in his hair, poulling his face tighter against my own.

My body is on fire. I feel like every nerve ending is about to burst as the flames burn down to pure passion so intense it is almost painful. Impossibly, I press even closer to him. It is like we are trying to meld our bodies into one. The heat is coming off of his hard body in waves, sinking through my skin and adding to my already blazing blood. Every sensitive area of my body is humming with a life it has never known before and I ache for more contact. But instead of more contact, he pulls his lips from mine. For a moment I am disappointed, then I see the look of pure burning passion in his eyes and I know that no kiss could ever compare to the feeling that those eyes give me in that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted for AGES! I'm A Horrible Person :'( I WILL UPDATE NOW!<br>Shit been going down so I haven't had the will power to write anything plus writers block...  
>ANY WHOOO I am back bbz!<strong>

**Zogio xxx**

**P.s Reviews are love x**


	7. Touched

Draco's hand comes up to cup my cheek. It is warm and soft against my skin. I am breathing in quick gasps, trying to get my breath back, and it looks like he is just as breathless. He is still staring at me, his eyes full of a burning hunger that I don't think a sandwich would satisfy.

"I told myself I was never going to touch you again," he says, running his fingers over my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I never meant to hurt you," I tell him, but he places one long finger over my lips, silencing me.

"Don't Hermione. I don't want to talk about it. For just this one moment, let me let me think that there is nothing and no one that will take you away. Just give me this moment," he says quietly. The burning hunger in his eyes is beginning to soften into something else, something that could be even more dangerous. But instead of pushing him away, this time I pull him closer.

I wind my arms around his waist and hug him tight to me. He returns my embrace, resting his chin on the top of my head. I have no idea how long we stand there, not really moving. Every once in a while, I feel his lips touch the top of my head, or his hands running over my back in small, soothing circles. By now the ice that had taken up residence in my chest has completely melted. And the burning passion that came with his every touch has mellowed out, leaving behind a warm glow wherever his body touches mine. It is more like lying out in the sun on a warm day than standing directly in the blazing inferno. Sometime later, I feel him yawn and I remember that he got less sleep than I did last night.

"I guess you probably want to go to bed. I heard you wandering around all night last night," I tell him carefully, not wanting to make him angry with the reminder.

"I'm not that tired," he says, but his lie is revealed when he can't suppress another yawn. But when his arms tighten around me, I realize why he is lying to me. And I also realize how we can both get some sleep.

"Well I am tired and we go back to class tomorrow so we both need our sleep," I remind him. He hugs me tighter for a moment and then releases me. The absence of his touch is like a physical blow.

"I'm sorry, of course you're tired," he says stepping back.

"And you are too, you can't lie to me," I tell him. He just shrugs.

"You are probably right. I'll see you in the morning," he says and steps closer just long enough to kiss my cheek, his lips lingering on my skin for a moment before sliding back to my ear. "Just don't disappear while I can't see you or feel you," he whispers in my ear.

"Who said anything about not seeing me? All you need to do is go get on your pajamas. I'll be waiting for you in my room," I tell him and then slip away and head into my bedroom, leaving him standing wide eyed behind me.

Draco

For a long moment I am frozen, every muscle locked in place, unable to move. Did she really mean what I think she meant? It isn't possible...is it? When I hear her moving around in her room, I finally force myself into action. Trying to remain calm, cool and collected, I go to my room. Moving slowly, giving her time to change her clothes and her mind, I strip down and pull on my pajama pants. I contemplate my shirt. I usually don't wear a shirt to bed, but I don't want her to get the wrong idea about my intentions. Making up my mind, I pull on the thin, white undershirt. It is a little tight as it is meant to be worn under my long sleeved shirts without making them too bulky, but it is clean and comfortable enough to sleep in.

Wanting to give her enough time to change and do whatever else girls do to get ready for bed, I sit down on the lounge in front of my window and go over the happenings of today. I was telling the truth when I told Hermione I promised myself never to touch her again. The very thought of her skin on mine, her body pressing into me, her lips moving in time with my own, was too much to handle. It was like my chest was caving in and I couldn't get enough air into my lungs. Then tonight, when she told me she wanted me back, that she made a mistake, I got angry. I was so mad I could barely breathe. Why did she insist on playing me? She had already broken my heart, torn me to shreds and she just kept coming back for more. Then, as I was walking toward her and she was cowering away from me, I am not sure what happened. One second I was building up, ready to yell until she finally disappeared, and the next I was pressed against her and I was kissing her.

Her lips were like flames against my own and I could feel her every emotion flowing through me, her fear and passion and lust and regret. I felt like I was shattering into a million pieces and then condensing into a single point all at the same time. My whole world coalesced into a single point, Hermione. She was all I could feel, her soft, small body pressed against mine, causing my body to stir in very new and unexpected ways. Not just physical attractions and responses, but emotionally. I could feel her all the way through my chest to my heart. Her taste filled me, her heart beat pounded loudly in my ears. My entire existence became the girl held tight in my arms, and I know now, without a doubt, that she holds my heart and with one shove, she could break it and shatter my world.

Hermione

Draco takes so long that I am sure he isn't coming in. I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and hair, pulling it out of my face into a braid. For a while I wait restlessly by my window before finally, dejectedly, climb into bed. Then I hear the door open and he is standing there in flannel pants and t-shirt. For a moment, he stands there looking shy and embarrassed and shy. I have to smile. He looks like a little kid who had a bad dream and wants to sleep with his parents. Laughing silently at his childlike cuteness, I lift up the blanket and invite him in. The corner of his mouth pulls up in a shy smile and he strides over, slipping under the covers next to me.

I know he isn't going to take the initiative, so I do. I scoot closer to him and he opens his arms to me. I come to a rest against his warm, hard chest and his embrace closes around me. I rest my cheek on his chest, his heart pounding softly under my ear. One of his hands comes up to brush a stray strand of hair away from my face, and he continues to stroke my hair as sleep threatens to claim me.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up," he whispers and finally unconsciousness wins and I slip away into a dream filled with warm touches and heart melting kisses.

Draco

I can tell the exact moment Hermione falls asleep and I am not far behind. The difference between last night and now is amazing. Now that I can feel her in my arms, hear her light breathing and smell that delicious floral scent that always clings to her skin, I can't imagine ever being so restless. I am a perfect gentleman; I would never take advantage of the moment. I just hold her and listen to the soft fluttering of her heart, letting it pull me away from the restless, horror filled world. My dreams are filled with the only face that will ever matter, the only girl I will ever love, even if the future will pull us apart. Hermione has stolen my heart, and she will hold it forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry It's shorter than usual! Just Trying to Post as soon as things are done! xxx<strong>

**See this beautiful box? It wont take you 30 seconds to say something nice huh? ;)**


	8. Complications

I can tell it is still early when I wake up, but my eyes are wide open and I know more sleep just isn't going to happen. But instead of getting up, I gently roll onto my stomach and prop myself up on my elbows so I can see Draco's face. He is still sleeping peacefully and every line and grimace and sign of tension or stress is erased from his beautiful face, leaving it more breathtaking than ever. I am just watching him, listening to his deep breathing when the corner of his mouth begins to tug up in a smile. Its obvious he is still sleeping, but I am struck by curiosity. What is he dreaming about that could possibly make him smile so sweetly in his sleep? Very gently, moving with careful slowness, I lean up until my lips barely brush against his. His reaction is surprising. His arms wrap around me and pull me to his chest and he kisses me back. It is not hurried or rough. It is gentle and lingering. When I pull away slightly, his eyes are open and he is smiling widely.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning," he says in a rough, sleepy voice.

"Yeah, I could think of worse things," I tell him.

"What time is it?" he asks looking toward the barely brightening sky outside the window.

"Just after dawn. We still have a while before we have to get ready," I tell him and smiling wickedly, he grabs me tight in the ring of his arms and spins us until I am pinned beneath him. He is supporting most of his own body weight so he doesn't crush me too much, and I worry that maybe he has gotten the wrong idea. I am definitely not ready for any sort of escalation in our relationship. But instead of forbidden touches and wild caresses, he simply leans down and rests his forehead against mine and closes his eyes, inhaling deeply. A soft smile plays at the corner of his mouth as his warm breath blows over my face.

"Hermione?" he says quietly, never opening his eyes.

"Yes?" I ask just as quietly.

"What changed your mind? About us I mean," he asks and I can hear the hesitation in his voice, as if he is scared of my answer.

"I am not sure really. I think it was the last days without talking to you. I am not talking about missing the kissing and touching, though I did. I am talking about missing your friendship. Not a lot of people came back from our year, and I like a lot of Ginny's friends, but it just isn't the same as having the people from our year being here. It was very hard to feel so lonely," I tell him. He finally opens his eyes and stares at me for a long time.

"Will you go on a date with me Hermione? This Saturday is the first Hogsmead trip, will you go with me?" he asks and with those burning eyes staring right into mine, melting my heart, how could I resist.

"Okay," I tell him and his answering smile is radiant.

We stay cuddled in bed until the morning sunlight fills the room before we finally get up. That morning, I learn a lot about Draco I never knew. Like he sings in the shower. I was standing in my shower room, getting ready for the day when I heard his voice coming through the wall. When I realized what it was, I began laughing loudly and couldn't stop for a long time. It was a lot like when I first heard him snoring, it was strange to know that Draco Malfoy, my old enemy and new...well more than friend for sure... could do something as normal and quirky as sing in the shower.

When I am all ready and my book bag is packed with everything I'll need for the day, I head out into the common room and Draco is standing by the fireplace waiting for me. For a moment, I don't understand the reserved, closed look on his face, but his next words explain everything.

"If you don't want people to know about us, its okay. We can keep it secret until you are ready if you want," he says. It is obvious he is trying...and failing...to not let me see how much this offer has upset him.

In answer, I walk over and weave my fingers through his. His long, warm fingers close tightly around mine and he leans in to give me a quick kiss on the forehead. Together, we head through the portrait hole and down the hall. Snape's snide comments fall on deaf ears as we head to the Great Hall for breakfast. The closer we get, the more my stomach begins to flutter, but I never waver in my decision. I hold tightly to Draco's hand as we walk through the doors tot he Great Hall. It seems like ever head swivels to stare at us ad the shock is evident. I find Ginny's face first, worried about her reaction. But she is smiling so widely it looks like her face will split in half. Once I know she isn't mad, all my nervousness flees. As long as Ginny is okay with it, no one else matters.

**Draco**

I can feel the tension Hermione was holding loosen noticeably as she stares toward the Gryffindor table. I see the happy look on Ginny Weasly's face and realize why she suddenly relaxed. I wasn't all that worried to begin with. None of my old friends are here this year. Crabb is dead and Goyle is in trouble with the Magical Law Enforcement for cursing a muggle and all the others either finished out last year or just didn't come back. But we are still supposed to sit at our house tables so I hug Hermione tight for a moment and give her a kiss with every eye still on us.

"Good luck," she whispers, staring over my shoulder at the Slytherin table. I look over to see Nicola glaring daggers at me and obviously on the warpath.

"She doesn't scare me, she is full of hot air. I'll see you in Charms," I tell her and reluctantly release her and head over to my table. I haven't been seated more than 3 seconds before Nicola is there practically sitting on my lap and wrapped around me, her chest shoved against my face. I lean way back and as gently as possible I shove her off of me.

"So you dropped me for that filthy mudblood," she sneers quietly.

"I told you never to cal her that. Ten points from Slytherin. Say it again and you'll have detention," I warn her, anger beginning to pulse through me.

"You would turn against your own house to protect her?" she asks.

"In a heartbeat," I tell her.

"Well, I think you will find very quickly that you should make decisions about this stuff with a bit more caution. You are mine Draco and no slutty little mudblood is going to change that," she sneers before flitting away.

I quickly look over to the Gryffindor table to see Herione looking questioningly at me. I just shake my head and mouth "tell you later". She nods quickly and goes back to her toast and conversation with Ginny. I watch Nicola flit out of the Great Hall with a conspiratorial smile on her face and fear licks my spine, not for myself, but for Hermione. I have no idea what Nicola is capable of, but I am sure it isn't good.

**Nicola**

That filthy mudblood doesn't know who she is messing with. She has obviously fed Malfoy a love potion. There is no other way he would actually choose to be with her when he could have me. But I am no push over. She will pay for what she did, and I know just what to do. I have a few minutes before I have to be in class, so I hurry up to the owlry. I pull some parchment out of my bag and my quill and quickly write a hurried note. Laughing, I tie it to the leg of a school owl and carry him to the window.

"Take the letter to Ronald Weasley." I tell the owl and he takes flight, soaring through the window over the school grounds and straight into the waiting hands of the mudbloods bloodtraitor boyfriend.

More than happy with the mornings work, I pack away my parchment and quill and head to class. Draco is already sitting in his usual spot in the DADA classroom and I wink at him as I take my seat behind him. I see the confusion and worry on his face and can't help laughing silently. Soon, sooner than he thinks, the mudblood will be gone and Draco will be mine once again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG Guys! So Nicola is the biggest of Bitches and is trying to break Dramionie apart! I am so evil :)<br>Just want to make a really big shout out to The-Delectable-May-Reach for being supportive and reviewing lots! Love yhoooooooo!**

**Zogio xxx**


	9. Holding The Stars

**Sorry, This is a little later than I originally intended :( Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy it anyway! :) xxx**

* * *

><p>It is amazing how fast time passes with Draco. The hours in class without him become longer and longer as we spend more and more time together. Every evening we both head to the common room after dinner where we do homework and talk. I have heard people, mostly girls, talking like crazy about what they think we are doing in our private little room. But they couldn't be more wrong. It is true that Draco spends every night curled up next to me, but nothing more than a tender kiss or innocent touch takes place. By Friday, we still turn heads when we walk around holding hands, or with his arm around my waist, but we are quickly becoming old news.<p>

I can hardly contain my relief when my final class ends on Friday and I head down to dinner. But before I make it to the Great Hall, a hand whips out and grabs my arm, pulling me back into an alcove. A large shape locks me in place, with either hand pressed against the wall on either side of my head. For a moment, my heart begins to pound, but when I recognize the pale face and white blonde hair, I laugh shakily and stand on my tip toes for a moment, quickly touching my lips against Draco's.

"I scared you," he says with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You abducted me," I correct and his musical laughter fills the small space.

"I apologize, it was not my intention. I just wanted to ask you if you would have dinner with me tonight, seeing as it is the weekend," he asks, his gaze burning into mine, making it hard to breathe.

"Are you going to join me at the Gryffindor table?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Not likely. Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere. I already have the food and all that jazz ready. All I need is you," he says, placing his hand on my cheek and running his thumb over the skin just below my lip.

"Will it get us in trouble?" I ask, though I know it won't change my answer in the least.

"Not if we are quick and sneaky," he says.

He doesn't wait for my answer. Instead he grabs my hand and we slip out of the small alcove, across the deserted entrance hall and out the front door. To my surprise and trepidation, he leads me over to the broom shed where he grabs his Nimbus 2001.

"I am not a good flier," I tell him hesitantly.

"Its okay Hermione, I am," he tells me and swings his leg over the thin stick. He holds out a long fingered hand for me and I reluctantly fill it with my own. He pulls me close and sits me in front of him. It is hard to feel scared when his long, muscular arms are wrapped tight around me, holding me close.

The grounds are beautiful at this time of day. The sun is just beginning to set, casting a reddish glow over the huge area. The grey stone of the castle darkens until it is almost black. It is enough to take my breath away. I get a little worried as we begin to fly over the Forbidden Forest, our feet almost brushing the tips of the trees. I am just about to open my mouth and warn Draco of the many protective spells surrounding the border of Hogwarts to keep unwanted visitors out (and us in) but he quickly drops through a sudden opening in the tightly growing trees. I have to close my eyes as my stomach floats up to my throat, just like when you are on an elevator and it comes to a stop. But then out feet are on the ground and I open my eyes. I expected a blanket and some food on the grass, but I wasn't expecting the beautiful sight before me.

A large pond lays to one side of the clearing. Water spills into it from a small waterfall made of large boulders that rise to just over my height. A ring of tall, ancient trees enclose the space, casting an enchanting, fairy tale look to the place. In between us and the pond is the blanket I was expecting. It is the one off the back of the couch in our common room. It is spread over the surprisingly green grass with a pair of white tapered candles glowing in the center. The light from the candles spreads a warm glow over the space. Actually, now that I think of it, the air is quite warm as well. Nothing like the cold air and biting wind around the castle. In fact, it is more like a day in early May than an evening in late October.

"Draco, its amazing. So beautiful..." I tell him. He has been standing nervously behind me while I took it all in, but at my words, all signs of worry dissolve from his face and a wide, proud smile stretches his lips.

"You like it?" he asks.

"I have never been any where so beautiful and romantic," I tell him, blushing a bit at the words.

"Well you haven't seen anything yet my lady," he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you mean? What more could there possibly be?" I ask but he just smiles.

"For that, you will have to wait till dark. But for now, lets eat," he suggests and he grabs my hand, pulling me over to the blanket. We both have a seat on the soft blanket and Draco whips out his wand. He begins swirling it with a magnificent flourish and a steaming plate of chicken Alfredo appears complete with garlic bread. The smell hits me and my mouth is instantly watering.

"How did you do that? There are laws," I begin but he just laughs.

"I have been practicing. Besides, I didn't make this out of thin air. But I don't want to spoil the magic, so the secret dies with me," he tells me and I just laugh. Next, he produces two goblets full of Rosmerta's finest mead. I take a sip and the flavor explodes on my tongue. It is delicious and had to cost 50 galleons at least. Draco hands me a fork and we dig in. The pasta is mouthwatering. I have never had anything so delicious and soon the plate is empty and we are both laughing at how stuffed we feel.

While we have been eating, the sky has been steadily darkening until there is only a small beam of light still burning into the clearing. When Draco notices this, he quickly jumps to his feet, blows out the candles and grabs my hand, hoisting me to my feet.

"What are you doing?" I ask, confused at his sudden change. Just seconds ago he was relaxed and joking. Now I can feel the excitement in his every touch.

"Shh, just come over here. You will see," he says, pulling me over the the side of the pond. I begin to respond but he quickly quiets me and just points at the black water. Shrugging, sure he has lost his mind, I stare at the water as the last rays of sunlight disappear, plunging us into darkness. Until a strange light begins to glow. It is coming from under the water. It spreads slowly over the surface of the water until it looks like the entire pool is full of glowing blue stars. It is amazing. small spots of blue light rise and fall, swimming lazily through the water. They begin pouring down the waterfall. Soon, the entire area is glowing with a mystical blue light and I can't take my eyes off of the water.

"What is it?" I whisper, afraid that the sound of my voice may shatter the moment.

"The small ones are bacteria and the larger ones are like jelly fish. It is really cooler if you don't know. They are bio-luminescent sea creatures, that is why they glow. This pond is actually salt water, not fresh water," he explains quietly.

"But how? How can this exist here?" I ask.

"Hermione, this is Hogwarts, a magical school for witches and wizards. How can you doubt the magic of this?" he asks quietly and when he puts it that way, how can I not accept it?

Draco kneels next to the pond and gently plunges his hands into the water. Cupping his hands, he lifts some water and holds it out to me. I hold out my hands and he softly pours the water into my hands. He has managed to catch a couple of the glowing bacteria and now they swim around in my hands. The water is amazingly warm. I feel like I am holding miniature stars in my hands. Eventually I kneel at the edge of the water and dip my hands in, releasing the trapped stars. Instead of pulling my hands back, I let them linger in the warm water. The tiny glowing creatures flow through my fingers, almost playing with me. Draco kneels next to me and dips his hands into the water where they intertwine with mine. For a long time, we kneel at that pond, not saying anything and just holding hands as the stars frolic through our fingers.

Nicola

Rage flows through my veins at the disgusting sight in front of me. I am hidden between the trees, looking out over a small clearing that is full of blue light. Draco and the mudblood are squatted by the water and I have to fight the urge to storm over and shove her in and hold her down until she stops fighting. Draco should have brought me here, not her. How dare he bring a mudblood to this beautiful spot. I didn't even know a place like this existed in this disgusting forest.

When the leaves rustle behind me, I decide I have seen enough. This place gives me the creeps and as soon as Draco is mine, I plan on finding a way to destroy this place. He will never come back here. I slip quietly through the trees, trying not to jump at the sounds of the forest. I swear at one point I catch sight of glowing yellow eyes, staring me down through the trees.

It comes as a relief when I finally make it out of the trees and back to the safety of the castle. For a moment, I consider going to the Headmistress and telling her about Hermione and Draco's rule breaking trip to the forest. They will surely loose their head boy and girl status and then Draco will hate Hermione for dragging him out there. But I decide not to tell, at least not yet. It could ruin my plan for Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I really don't want that. Everything is all set up and ready. Those two won't know what hit them. Draco will be mine by nightfall tomorrow. No doubt. Extremely pleased with myself, I head back to my dorm to pick out some robes for tomorrow. I want to look my best when I have to comfort the distraught Draco. My own gleeful laughter echoes through the room.

Hermione

I am not sure how long we stay like that, but by the time we finally stand. I am quite stiff. Deciding we should probably get back before our absence is noticed, we pick up out stuff and ride back to the castle on Draco's broom. He lands in the owlry, so we won't be caught going through the front door, and we walk back to our room. While I get ready for bed, Draco puts everything away. When he comes into my room, he is wearing only his pajama bottoms. I have seen him shirtless before, but his masculine beauty never fails to catch my breath. This is the first time he has come to bed without a shirt on and it is surprising the jump in my heart rate.

I climb in bed and he climbs in next to me. He instantly wraps his arms around me, resting my cheek on his bare chest. His skin is warm and soft. I can hear his heart beating streadily in his chest.

"Thank you for taking me there Draco. It was so amazing," I tell him.

"I am glad I took you. I am glad we can share that place. I am pretty sure no one else knows about it," he says.

"I have got to go to the library sometime and look up those jelly fish and the little bacteria. They were so cool," I tell him and he laughs easily.

"Of course. You are going to ruin their mystique if you read about them. Trust me. They are much cooler if you don;t know all about them," he says.

"Well, maybe," I say grudgingly and he laughs again.

"Go to sleep my lady, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," he says and I feel his lips touch the top of my head.

"We could skip it and go back to the pond," I suggest.

"I don't think so. You promised me a date miss Granger, and I am going to hold you to it!" he says, feigning rage that makes me giggle.

"Okay, okay, I am sorry. A date it is, and I wouldn't skip it for the world," I tell him, still laughing.

"That's better. Besides, the pond isn't nearly as cool during the day," he says and I feel him shrug.

"Too bad, I figured we could take a swim," I tell him and he instantly stiffens.

"A swim?" he muses and I can hear the gears turning in his head.

"Oh no mister Malfoy. Its too late now. You promised me a date and a date it will be!" I tell him and he laughs loudly, his arms tightening around me for a moment.

"Blast my big mouth. But I would be honored to go on a date with you," he says in a very gentlemanly tone. "And we can swim after," he adds in an undertone.

I smack his stomach as he laughs but it is an intriguing idea. It has been a long day and soon all the excitement catches up with me and I drift off to sleep, still resting my cheek on Draco's warm chest. Just before black oblivion swallows me, I hear his smooth, sweet voice. He says something very softly. It murmurs through his chest, but I only catch the last word. My name. I want so badly to know what he said, but before I can even open my mouth to ask, sleep takes me and I never get the chance. I dream about what tomorrow will hold, my first real date. If I had known what was really waiting for me in the shadows of the near future, I would have dragged Draco kicking and screaming to the pond where we would stay together and where no one would ever find us. But I had no idea what was coming, so there was no way to avoid it.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are Love xxx :)<strong>


	10. Coming Clean

The wind is cold and biting as we stroll down the long road from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. Third years are practically sprinting, excited to see the town for the first time. I am curled into Draco's side, soaking up his body heat and trying to stay warm. He has one arm around me, holding me close to his side. I still notice people watching us out of the corners of their eyes as we pass, but it doesn't bother me anymore. People can think what they want, but I have never been happier. For the first time, I am doing what I want simply because it makes me happy and not because it benefits anyone else, though Draco doesn't seem to be complaining.

When we get into town, we ignore most of the shops and head straight for the Three Broomsticks, eager to get out of the cold. It is crowded but we find a small table in the corner and I take a seat while Draco goes to get us a drink. I watch as people come and go, calling out to friends. I notice Ginny sitting a few tables away with her friend chatting animatedly. When Draco comes back, he pulls his chair over so he is sitting next to me instead of across from me. One of his arms drapes across the back of my chair, his fingers running through the tips of my hair absentmindedly. He talks about his week, the classes we don't share, and about his Head Boy duties. There is one boy in Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson's little brother, who keeps giving Draco trouble. I have to hide my laughter and bite my tongue. I want to tell him payback is hard, after all, until this year he was just as bad and gave everyone else a hard time. But I keep my mouth closed and just listen as he talks.

It isn't until he goes silent that I notice anything has changed. When I look up, the first thing I see is Nicola. She is sitting across the room and staring at us with a very pleased smile on her face. Then I hear a squeal and look over to see Ginny fling herself into the arms of someone. It takes me a moment to realize that it is Harry. He is holding Ginny off the ground, his face burried in her firey hair. My stomach drops to the ground when I see Harry. Because I know if Harry is here, he isn't here alone.

Sure enough, I look behind the reunited couple to see Ron, standing in the door. He is staring at me with his mouth wide open, his eyes flickering back and forth between me and Draco. I stand to walk over to him and explain so we aren't shouting across the room full of very interested spectators, but as soon as I stand, he spins on his heel and leaves. I shove through the gawking people to the door, not sure whether Draco is following or not.

"Ron!" I yell as soon as I am outside and see his retreating form rushing down the busy street.

I chase him and manage to catch him on the edge of town by the Shrieking Shack. When I am close enough, I reach out and grab his wrist, yanking him to a stop. He pulls his arm out of my grasp, but he doesn't start running again. He stays put with his back to me.

"Ron, look at me," I tell him. He does and his eyes are so full of hurt and sadness that I wish I hadn't made the suggestion.

"Why Hermione? Why would you do this to us? I love you," he says.

"I didn't mean for it to happen Ron. But you have to realize, no one from our year came back. Besides Ginny, Draco is the only person I really know here," I try to explain.

"Are you even listening to yourself Hermione! This is Malfoy we are talking about! He is a Death Eater! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He almost killed me! How could you?" shouts Ron, his face burning red.

"He is different," I say lamely, knowing it won't make any difference.

"Different? Are you insane? Is this why you didn't write me back until Sunday? You were too busy shacking up with Malfoy," snaps Ron, and this one comment enrages me. Now it's my turn to yell.

"Oh that is rich you hippocritt! I write you every day and you write me back once with a reply that is no more than a couple lame sentences. You are the one that has so many better things to do that you cant take 5 minutes out of your day to send an owl. And while you were so busy with your life, Draco was the one that was nice to me. He was the one that would talk to me. You left me alone at Hogwarts, and not the Hogwarts we knew. This whole world has changed and you don't even freaking care, do you?" I shout and he takes a step back in shock.

"I was busy with Auror training, what did you want me to do? Quit?" he asks.

"No Ron, I wanted you to act like you cared about me, that you cared that we were apart. But you couldn't even do that, could you," I snap, and it is only then that what he said earlier registers. "And what do you mean I wrote you on Sunday? I never wrote you back," I tell him.

"What are you talking about? You wrote me and asked me to meet you here," snaps Ron, shaking his head like I am crazy. "I was so stupid. I thought you wanted to see me because you missed me, but you just wanted me to see you with your new Death Eater boyfriend."

"I never wrote you any letter Ron. I didn't send it, it must have been someone else," I tell him, remembering the pleased look on Nicola's face. I have a feeling she may have been the mastermind behind this. Just then, Draco, Ginny and Harry find us and join our lovely little chat.

"What is going on Ron?" asks Harry, looking back and forth between the two of us and Malfoy.

"Funny you should ask Harry. Turns out Hermione is not the innocent little school girl we all thought she was. Turns out she has been shacking up with none other than our old chum Malfoy," says Ron and instantly Draco grabs my hand and pulls me behind him, putting himself right in Ron's face.

"Don't you dare blame her you selfish waste of skin! It wasn't until you started ignoring her that she turned to me. You have no one to blame but yourself," shouts Draco in Ron's face.

"Get out of my face you disgusting Death Eater," says Ron, trying to shove Malfoy back. To my surprise, it is Ginny that steps up, and not to defend her brother.

"Knock it off Ron, you are acting like a spoiled brat. Draco is right. Hermione was crushed when you decided to act like she didn't matter at all. Draco, has changed. He isn't bad anymore. He loves Hermione like you never did," shouts Ginny, pulling out her wand and pointing it straight at Ron's chest.

"Harry, help me out," says Ron, looking over at his best friend.

"I don't know Ron. It sounds like Malfoy has changed. I mean, if he hadn't, do you really think he would be standing here fighting for Hermione. And do you really think Ginny would let him mess with her?" asks Harry, looking confused, but not angry. Ron looks totally and utterly defeated. He stares around at everyone, looking for some support. When it doesn't come, his shoulders stoop and he looks at me with those shining blue eyes that I used to know so well.

"Hermione, you can't want this. You can't really believe that he has changed. He is only going to hurt you," says Ron.

"Shut up you ginger fool! You don't have any idea what you are talking about. I would never hurt her! I LOVE HER!" shouts Draco and the entire group goes still and silent, letting those three words sink in.

"Is that true?" I whisper, barely loud enough for him to hear. He turns, his shoulders stiff, and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Its true Hermione. I love you," he says again and there isn't a hint of hesitation in his voice or his face.

"Hermione," says Ron and there is something in his voice that just breaks my heart. "Hermione please, don't let him ruin what we have," pleased Ron, stepping forward and pushing past Draco to take my hand.

"Ron," I sigh, shaking my head. Draco is standing behind him, staring at me with eyes full of heart breaking sadness. All if the fight and anger has fled, leaving him looking small and defeated. I ache to run to him and take him in my arms, never letting him go. But then I look at Ron, so familiar, so sad and begging for my heart. How could I ever hurt him so badly.

"Please Hermione, come with me. We can forget all about this, we can be together like we were meant to be. Please Hermione," begs Ron. Reaching out to cup my cheek. "Please, choose me."

I look back and forth between the only two boys I have ever loved. Ron is staring at me, pleading for my choice in his favor. Draco is just watching me with despair in his eyes and a sad smile on his face. I can feel my heart breaking in half as I open my mouth to make my decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhh! Cliffy! But not for long because the next chapter should be finished by tomorrow :)<br>I also apologise for being an evil horrible person who takes forever to update but I love you guys and I really, REALLY hope you are enjoying this because my focus is slipping a little from this story :( **

**Reviews are like cookies that give me energy to write.**

**Zogio xx**


	11. Heat Rises

_**Nicola**_

I watch the whole scene from the tree line. No one even suspects I am there and I have a clear view and can hear every word. It takes everything I have not to shout with joy when I hear Hermione choose Ron. Satisfied with the events and the fact that my plan has worked perfectly, I leave the little love fest the way I came. I head straight back to the castle and to my room. I need to freshen up so I look my very best when I have to comfort Draco. I should hurry, he will be coming back any time, holding the shattered remains of his broken heart in his hands.

_**Hermione**_

I could see from the look on Ron's face that he knew he had won. He had no doubts as to whether I would pick him or Draco. But one look at Draco's miserable face tells me he also knows I will pick Ron, and it is tearing him up.

"I am so sorry Ron, for everything," I say, my voice rough from trying to control my emotions. I am not done, but Ron assumes I am and steps up to hug me. For just a moment, I let his arms squeeze me tight. I let him kiss my cheek and whisper in my ear, "I knew you would pick me." I just shake my head, put my hands on his chest and shove him firmly back until his arms slip from around me.

"Let me finish Ron. I am so sorry about this, about going behind your back. I should have told you the second it happened, but I didn't know how. But now that it is out, I don't want you to hold any false hope. I am not going to go back with you, I am going to stay here with Draco. Things have changed. I have changed. What we had, it won't work. I am sorry Ron, but I won't pretend, you deserve better than that," I tell him and every ounce of color fades from his face, leaving him pale and angry.

"You are choosing him over me?" he snaps, stepping back like I punched him in the gut.

"Yes Ron. I never wanted to hurt you, but you hurt me. All I wanted was to know that you thought about me as much as I thought about you. That you felt as alone as I did, but you didn't. You don't need me Ron, but Draco does. We are here, together, and that is how it is going to stay," I tell him.

"Fine Hermione. You will see that I am right. He is just playing you and you are buying right into it. And when he does finally show his true colors and breaks your heart, you will deserve it, every ounce of pain and humiliation you feel," says Ron and without another word, he turns in place and disapperates. For a moment, I just stand there, staring at the empty space he left behind. When a hand slips over my shoulder and turns me, I expect Draco, but it is Harry.

"Are you sure Hermione? This is really what you want?" he asks, and there is no condemnation or accusation in his voice. He just sounds like Harry.

"I am sure Harry, I know it doesn't make sense, but I am sure," I tell him. For a moment his green eyes shine, and then his face stiffens. He turns abruptly to face Draco, who is still standing a few feet away, looking dumbfounded. Ginny rushes to Harry's side and tries to hold him back, but he just whispers in her ear and kisses her cheek. After that she releases him and lets him close the final distance between the two boys.

"I don't know if you have really changed or not. But Hermione obviously believes you, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Just know, if you hurt her, if you break her heart, I will come back and I will find you, and I will hurt you. And I have been training with the Aurors, so I know some good spells that you will never recover from," says Harry with scary intensity.

"I would never hurt her Harry. I was telling the truth. I do love her," replies Draco, not shaken at all. At the end of his sentence, his eyes flicker over to me and they are so filled with emotion that my chest tightens and it is hard to breathe. When he focuses on Harry again, so do I. I am worried that Harry won't believe him, that they will fight. But my worry is pointless.

"I believe you. Don't make me regret it," he says and Harry holds out a hand. Draco, looking stunned, places his hand in Harry's. So it was that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, sworn enemies, shook hands and put their past behind them.

"So, how about we go back to the Three Broomsticks and order up some butterbeers for the four of us. Hermione, Draco, why don't you join us after you talk and such. We still have a full day of laughter and merriment ahead of us," says Ginny and she grabs Harry by the hand and pulls him away, heading back into town.

We both watch them until they are small specks in the distance and we are alone. There is a strange tension in the air and though I want to run over and throw myself into Draco's arms, I stay put and watch him until he turns back to me.

"Are you okay Hermione?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I tell him, still feeling the weird strain in the air.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you sure you made the right choice?" he asks and the tension is at breaking point. Now it all makes sense. I walk slowly over and when I reach him, I take his hand and weave my fingers through his.

"Of course I am sure. I never make a choice without meticulous thought and studying all the alternatives. It hurt to break Ron's heart, it hurt to turn him away. But I knew that if I chose him, if I left you, it wouldn't just hurt. It would kill me," I tell him and the tension breaks.

Draco drops my hand and wraps both arms around me, crushing me against his chest. I wind my arms around his shoulders and return his embrace. Though we have been sleeping in the same bed and have been practically inseparable for the last week, I can count on one hand the number of times I have truly kissed Draco. Usually, it is just a lingering peck on the lips or a brush across my cheek or forehead. But this time, he really kisses me. The blow you out of the park, body burning, finger tingling kind of kiss that everyone dreams about.

His lips are hard and warm as they move against mine, his now familiar taste explodes on my tongue as his tongue sweeps against it. One of his hands is on the small of my back, pressing my body flush against his so I can feel every curve of muscle, every inch of hardness and softness that makes up his body. His other hand is gripping my hair, holding my face against his. I couldn't escape, even if I wanted to, which I don't. My blood feels like liquid fire as it rushes through my veins. Every time Draco kisses me like this, I feel that new sense of passion, but it has never been like this. This time it feels like it is burning out of control. All of the most sensitive parts of me are on fire, screaming for attention, begging for more contact. This is when Draco or I usually pull away, but this time, he just grips me tighter. My fingers dig into the skin of his back as I grip the smooth material of his robe tight in my fist. My heart is pounding in my ears and I can barely breathe.

I don't know how long it lasted. It could have been hours or days, but it felt like seconds. Eventually, Draco pulls back just enough to end the kiss to give both of us a little breathing room.

"We have to stop before I lose it," he gasps, trying to catch his breath.

"Party pooper," I grumble, but I know he is right. We have to stop before things get out of hand. For one thing, we are out in public where anyone could see us. And if we weren't in public, if we were alone in our room, we should still slow down. The decision about how far to let his go should not be made while both of us are dizzy and not thinking clearly due to all the hormones pouring through us. we really need to talk before something happens that neither of us are ready for.

"Well, should we go meet Harry and Ginny" I ask, shivering. When I was wrapped up in Draco and before that when I was fighting with Ron, I didn't realize just how cold it had gotten. It was sunny earlier so I didn't bother to bring my cloak. Now I am regretting it.

"Are you cold?" asks Draco, pulling me closer.

"I forgot my cloak. Its okay, let's just go to the Three Broomsticks. It is always warm in there," I suggest.

"You go ahead, I'll run back to the castle and get our cloaks. I have a feeling it is only going to get colder and the walk back isn't exactly short when it is freezing," says Draco.

"Are you sure? That's a long way back," I remind him.

"No worries, I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in a few minutes. Don't drink my butterbeer," he says, giving me a warning glare, and then laughing, he kisses me quickly on the forehead and takes off down the road toward the castle.

Shaking my head and giggling at his light mood, I head back toward town to where my friends are waiting.

_**Draco**_

The walk back should be cold and long, but I barely notice it. I still can't believe she chose me. She actually wants to be with me and not just because it is her only option, she actually wants to be with me. It still blows my mind. I can still feel the touch of her skin against mine and the heat from her body pressed against me. I shouldn't have let it get so far. There is a reason I don't kiss Hermione like that all the time. It isn't because I don't want to, not by any means. If I had my druthers, I would spend all of my time kissing Hermione and holding her tight so she can never escape. But if I did that, I don't know how long I would be able to control myself. I have never felt so attracted to anyone in my entire life. Her every touch ignites a burning flame under my skin that rages out of control whenever I lose it around her. Which would be okay with just any girl, but Hermione is different. She makes me feel things no one else has ever made me feel. Her touch affects a lot more than my body, it affects my entire being. My soul, my heart, everything that is inside me longs for her to be closer. And because of that, I refuse to let my body control me. I want Hermione to know she isn't just some girl that I want. She is something much more, and that is the only thing that is powerful enough to stop me from ravaging her every chance I get.

Before long, I am walking through the deserted castle halls, trying to hurry so I can get back to Hermione. The more time I spend with her, the harder it is to be away from her, even for short periods of time. So I am totally spacing out when a hand tipped with long, poisonus gree nails whips out and grips my wrist, haulting my movement.

"Hi Draco, long time no see. How are you?" asks a snakelike voice from the shadows of an alcove to my right. A girl steps out and she is not in her Hogwarts robes, which is shocking enough, but what she IS wearing is even more so. She has on a short pleated skirt that looks like her school skirt shrunk in the wash. She has on a tight button down shirt that is unbuttoned until I fear she will fall right out of it. The top of her black bra is visible below her bulging chest. Her make up looks like she painted it on with a roller. Her dark green eyes are shining out from behind long, heavily mascara coated lashes. Her full lips are blood red and glistening.

"Nicola?!"


End file.
